It is convenient for closure device for bottles intended for containing highly valuable liquids such as liquors to have means that prevent tampering with their content.
Among the means that prevent tampering are means which prevent refilling the content with less valuable liquids and also means evidencing the first opening. These second means prevent an already opened bottle from being able to be passed off as a new bottle. These means evidencing the first opening are mainly visual means even though they can also be acoustic means, for example, by breaking breakable bridges.
Examples of visual means are the means evidencing a different appearance before and after the first opening. Particularly, a way to evidence the first opening is to show a band having a color different from that of the capsule initially covering the closure.
This is the case of European Patent number EP2178771B1. This patent describes a closure which uses a composite cap in which two parts interact. One part is a threaded part having ramps on the upper portion; and the other part covering the first part has one or more thread followers as well as projections supported on the ramps. The relative sliding movements imposed by the thread and the ramps is helical, i.e., an axial movement driven by the mutual rotation between the parts applied in order to unscrew the closure. Both the thread and the ramps located on the upper surface of the cap have a broken end such that upon reaching the end of travel according to the helical movement, one part is irreversibly locked with respect to the other part by an axial downward movement.
Even though one part drops slightly with respect to the other part, this recovery in the axial position is not complete such that a mutual separation is maintained. This mutual separation is how the first opening is evidenced.
The configuration of the parts to be manufactured is complex and requires an assembly in which the relative orientation between both parts is taken into account so that they fit together in their first position. Likewise, the drop which irreversibly locks both parts can give rise to an unwanted clearance once the closure has been opened.
The present invention proposes an alternative structure in the closure which likewise evidences the first opening by means of a separation between sections of said closure; nevertheless, it provides a simpler, clearance-free configuration the manufacture of which is less complex, solving the aforementioned problems.